The Dark Omen
Le creditz go to Squirto19 for making the body and head images transparent, allowing me to piece them together and add the proper effects. WARNING: this page may contain offensive words. Though these words are not intended to offend anyone, read with caution. "We serve only one. The Creator. The Master. We impose his will when he so desires. When we are not needed, our actions serve a purpose that is beyond your comprehension. You see them as destructive, but we know them to be the opposite. All is done to serve the needs of the Master. Only he can command us. Through our actions, we have become quite famous in your realm. With our fame, we have gained many names. We are the Dark Omen. We are the Sleer." --The Dark Omen The Dark Omen is a monstrous Wither created by Parax himself. Background The Dark Omen is a Wither created by Parax millennia ago. However, the Dark Omen differs from other Withers in terms of appearance and abilities. While other Withers are a floating, three-headed, armless torso of a skeleton, the Dark Omen possesses arms and a tail, is considerably darker in color, and has glowing, green eyes. In the case of powers, the Dark Omen possesses the same powers as its master, while its Wither brethren are very limited, being able to only teleport, regenerate, and fire explosive, ghostly skulls. In addition, the Dark Omen is a single entity and mind, rather than being conjoined triplets like the other Withers. History Time unknown. Parax had journeyed to Minecraftia when it was barely settled. Here, he began creating creatures that would roam the realm, serving him and defending treasures that most would consider valuable. At some point, he became interested in Withers, and proceeded with an experiment to create one by performing the proper ritual. He created a pile of Soul Sand and sculpted "arms" onto it. After enchanting it with copies of his own abilities, Parax placed on it 3 skulls of Wither Skeletons that he had defeated in the Nether. Within seconds, the totem was disintegrated, and in its place was a dark, skeletal, three-headed creature. But with Parax's modifications, this monster was different than its brethren. A loud booming sound rang out with the Wither's creation, and the Dark Omen was born. Parax needed not say anything for the Dark Omen to declare him its master. With its creation, it vowed to serve only its maker and carry out his will. Parax released it out into the wild, allowing it to do what it wishes, only to come to him and do his bidding when he so wishes. With that done, the Dark Omen set off, imposing destruction on settlements and gathering resources and riches, piling them all in one secret chamber far underground. Millennia later, a kingdom had caught word of the Dark Omen laying siege to its provinces. Through the efforts and sacrifices of many, several warriors and scholars in the kingdom emerged as heroes when they successfully captured the Dark Omen. The Wither was imprisoned inside a dungeon, but the king's attempt to interrogate it were met with hostile remarks and taunts. Unbeknownst to the king, the Dark Omen was waiting to speak to him, which it later revealed before effortlessly escaping. The Dark Omen destroyed most of the king's palace in the process and escaped to a nearby island. However, the very same people responsible for its initial capture pursued it, leading to an all-out battle that resulted in the Dark Omen being sealed away far beneath the island by a man known as "Olaf". There, it rested for thousands of years, waiting for an opportunity. The Dark Omen was worshipped by some, however. A cult that had been aiding the Dark Omen in its attempts to destroy the kingdom carried out multiple attacks on the island. The heroes who sealed the Dark Omen away had in turn bound themselves to an oath as well, dedicated in life and death to keep it trapped. Eventually, the heroes retaliated by sending soldiers to hunt down the cultists; they laid siege to their temple dedicated to the Dark Omen's worship, killing the last of the cultists there. One of them, however, had documented the location of the island and left a note, ensuring the secrecy of the Dark Omen's involvement in hopes of luring others into succeeding where they had failed. File:Dark_Omen_temple.png|The remains of the cultists' temple. File:Dark Omen island.png|The island in which the Dark Omen was sealed. File:Cultist_writing.png|The raid on the temple; one of the cultists distracts the knights as another leaves his notes. File:Jose temple.png|Jose Furnace and co. discover the temple. File:Witch_cult.png|The Nigga Witch Cult, now in possession of the Dark Omen's Nether Star. File:Dark_Omen_reborn.png|The Dark Omen reborn. File:Cult empty.png|The Nigga Witch Cult, slaughtered by their very deity. The time came. A traveler and former resident of Olex, Jose Furnace, had been chasing a Mole Creeper patrol when he and several of his followers came across the remains of the temple. Venturing inside, they learned of the island's location, and were deceived by the one who wrote the notes; the cultist had made hints of the temple being "defiled with false gods", convincing them that the people who slaughtered the cultists were Wither worshippers. Furthermore, the notes told of a divine being being sealed away in the island, as well as large amounts of valuables. The group ventured to the island, where the Dark Omen both taunted and lured them deeper in. However, the thousands who sealed the Dark Omen away were present as well, attempting to fight the group off to prevent an unintentional release of the Wither. Though one of Jose's followers was killed in the process, the group fought through the guardians, impressing Olaf. Certain that the survivors could stop the Dark Omen once and for all, Olaf lent aid to the group, commanding the rest of the undead in the island to do so as well. The group, as well as its new allies, advanced deeper into the island, where they successfully defeated the Dark Omen after a brutal battle. The Dark Omen had planned this, however. With its defeat, it yielded its Nether Star, which one of the group members managed to smuggle to the resistance's main base. Jose eventually discovered this; though infuriated, he was convinced by the resistance member that it could help the cause stop the local Mole Creeper invasion. Jose kept the Nether Star in his lab for studying, but it was eventually stolen by members of the Nigga Witch Cult, which worshipped the Dark Omen. The organization took the star underground, where they began a ritual to resurrect the Wither. The creature, upon revival, killed the cultists and took part in the battle for Reyes's capital; despite it attacking both the Mole Creepers and Jose's resistance, it allowed the former to emerge victorious before abandoning the province. Traits and Resurrection The Dark Omen possesses many features, some that other Withers have, and others that they do not have. These traits include regeneration, flying, teleportation, arms, a tail, long, skeletal necks, speech, weakened versions of Parax's own abilities, and even resurrection. With its creation, Parax integrated an enchantment onto its Nether Star before merging it with the Dark Omen. The result of the enchanted Nether Star was that, upon death, it would be dropped for collecting. Those who possess the Nether Star will be given vast, unimaginable power, something that has tempted many future victims of the Dark Omen to hunt it, though none prevailed. However, should someone without a strong mind attempt to use the star, they will bend to the will of the Dark Omen, whose soul resides within the Nether Star upon death. By then, it is only a matter of minutes before the Dark Omen is resurrected, destroying the enthralled victim in the process and reabsorbing the Nether Star. As the Nether Star is indestructible, this makes it impossible to kill the Dark Omen permanently; all one can do is hide the Nether Star and hope that nobody finds it. The Dark Omen has been defeated at least two times. However, it has been revived on both occasions; the first time, it was defeated by Josef Furnace, but later resurrected by the Nigga Witch Cult—an organization that worshipped the creature and stole the Dark Omen's Nether Star from Josef's home. The second known revival was caused by misuse of the Nether Star by a weak-minded businessman, which resulted in the Dark Omen possessing him and finally resurrecting itself fully. Trivia *I have sculpted a model of the Dark Omen in real life. *Not to be confused with the Dark One, a non-dangerous Wither residing outside Parax/BaronVonShush's house. *Even though the Dark Omen is a singular entity, it refers to itself in plural. Category:Minecraft Category:Minecraft Fiction Category:Fictional Character Category:Fiction